Come Raggio di Sol
by Renakazama
Summary: 「A mysterious land. A mysterious existence. A mysterious presence, drawing the merchant to come even closer, and closer. It was a young man clad in pure white. An ordinary young man, with peculiar powers believed were given by the gods of heaven since his birth.」 A Reimob fantasy AU fic, with Merchant!Reigen and Priest!Mob. I'm sorry for my bad english beforehand.
1. 運命ノ出会イ -fateful encounter-

_Long time ago, there was a young man. He made his living as a merchant. The man always treated his customers with smile, and whole-heartedly served them with utmost care. Even though the young man was a very sincere person, his methods tells otherwise. Countless untold stories were hidden under his sleeves, all to make his customers happy._

 _Lies, deceptions, manipulations, trickeries, frauds, and forgeries...were all the young man's doing, right behind his smile and politeness. He became so accustomed to lying through his teeth, that he couldn't distinguish the truth and the lies anymore. The young merchant continued to run his business with his deceptive methods, until his success reached a lord's ears._

 _The lord was curious of the merchant's goods─they were of exotic and unique origins, also with highest and finest quality that befits kings and queens. They were also quite hefty priced, as people would say._

 _And so, the lord wanted to test the merchant's goods. He bought a plume said was plucked from a phoenix of the eastern countries, worth of ten pots of gold; Also a jar of honey called Ambrosia which was said to grant immortality for those who eat it, worth of three boxes of gold._

 _The lord ordered his men to set flames upon the plume. He also ordered to feed his dog with the honey, only to be shot by an arrow to kill it. What happened next was unthinkable for the merchant─right in front of his other customers, the lord pointed his finger to him and yelled loudly: "You are but a liar."_

 _The lord pointed at the plume, which was burned to ashes. "You are but a liar─a phoenix's plume would not be consumed by the heat of the flames."_

 _The lord pointed at the dog, which was lying motionless on the ground. "You are but a liar─the dog still dies even though it ate the honey that grants immortality."_

 _Hearing the commotion, people flocked and sneered. They all chanted in unison, cursing and insulting the man with harsh words._

 _"Liar! Fraud! Liar! Crook and liar!"_

 _Shamed, humiliated, and dishonored, the young man was forced to halt his business. Every day, people would throw insults at him, and to smear even more mud onto his already stained reputation._

 _The young man then left his hometown, attempting to seek a fresh start for himself, and his way of living. However, his tongue was too accustomed for lying, and he began to scam more and more people. He doesn't learn from his mistakes at all. To avoid suspicion, he would leave every town and country he visited in a week or two. Before leaving, he would took several of the current town's specialty as payment. He then sold the merchandise to another country, all to keep his business running. As the time flies, he already traveled for three years._

 _One day, he arrived at a secluded, almost mystical country. The country itself was not drawn on his map, landlocked inside four high and mighty mountains, with rivers flowing from the direction of four winds. Nature blessed said region, for being pure and untouched by humans' greed._

 _The young merchant stepped his foot to a small village, right at the middle of the country. He was welcomed warmly by the village's people, who were intrigued and took great interest in him. At first, he planned to run another business with the villagers, but they were too poor to afford his merchandise with gold coins and gems. The young merchant sighed in disappointment, but not for long, the four winds blew his sigh away. The villagers took him to enjoy their crops and farm produces, as well as the country's specialty─the nature's breathtaking view._

* * *

"Thanks for the food!"

A fair-haired man smiled, bowing politely. A farmer and his wife smiled back, serving a cup of warm drink after the lunch. The farmer, intrigued by the young man's peculiar clothing and appearance, asked.

"Young traveler, may I ask where do you come from? And what is your job?"

The man took a sip from his cup. "Me? Oh, nothing much. I'm just a traveling merchant from a faraway country. I sell various things from town to town."

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" The farmer's wife giggled. "How did you get here? It's been a while since people from another country came to this village."

"I just...by chance, I guess?"

The young merchant smiled. He was too embarassed to admit that he was lost on his way to another city. Even so, he was deeply pleased with the villagers' hospitality and the nature's beauty that surrounds it. He decided to spend the night at said village, before departing to his true destination the next morning.

The merchant listened to the farmer and his wife's conversation behind the kitchen's walls. He doesn't have an intention for eavesdropping, but the spouse's speeches were too loud for his bored ears.

"That reminds me...the Second Priest came to our store this morning, asking about the High Priest's whereabouts. It seems like The High Priest's been missing since last night," The wife spoke, her voice somewhat worried.

The farmer sighed. "Again? Come on, it's not the first time this thing happened! I'm sure he'll be back by noon. You worry too much."

"But...the High Priest is the gods' envoy. He is our village's protector. What if he went missing? Don't you think we should search for him?"

"Shush. Not too loud. I think it's best for you not to meddle on that thing. I know, High Priests are special, and all that kind of stuff...but don't forget, he's different. You shouldn't get involved with him too much."

"...yes, dear."

The merchant jumped a little from the farmer's sudden cheerful greetings─the latter was coming out of the kitchen, bringing a basket of fruits with him.

"Sorry for the wait, traveler! Try these fruits! They are freshly picked from our own garden!"

"Y─yeah, thanks," The merchant smiled, reaching out for a small red apple. "By the way...I wasn't eavesdropping or anything...but I heard you've been talking about 'High Priest' with your wife quite loudly. If you don't mind, may I ask what is it all about?"

The farmer's face stiffened. Nevertheless, he answered the merchant's question. "Oh, that. I guess I should tell you a bit about our village's rather...unusual culture."

"Why, my dear! In fact, the priests are helpful to us villagers!" The farmer's wife entered the room, carrying a flask of wine. "I'm sorry, my husband doesn't really like Priests. He hates them."

"It's not that I hate them so much. I just don't feel interacting with them is right. Especially with the High Priest."

The farmer took the wine from his wife and served it to their guest, then he began to tell the story about the Priests.

"There are a group of people who possesses strange powers, they can be either genders. They usually have it since their birth. By our village's tradition, it is believed that people who possesses such powers are blessed by the gods from heaven. Thus, 'blessed' infants and children are trained to become Priests since their childhood."

"Of course, those who are 'blessed' are free to choose whether they want to become a Priest or not. The Priests' job is to use the 'powers of gods' for the village's good─for example, to help farmers grow their crops, to heal wounds and sickness of people, and to protect the village from evil spirits. They were also given an authority to some extent."

"Among the Priests, there's also some strict hierarchy they have. Their head or leader─usually the strongest among them all─is called the High Priest. The High Priest's responsibility is the highest of their peers. They serve as a symbol of gods' powers made flesh to the world, given to our village from the heavens."

"Then, there's also the Second Priest. They are usually the second strongest, serving right under the High Priest's commands. Their job is to help the High Priest in the latter's duties, and also taking over the High Priest's position if the latter is out of commission or deceased."

The farmer's wife showed up from the kitchen, bringing along another flask of wine.

"My husband dislikes the current High Priest. I don't understand him, even though the current High Priest is a very cute young man."

"Cuteness doesn't determine their worth! I just can't trust our village's safety to that unstable kid." The farmer frowned, making the merchant felt uncomfortable.

"Unstable? What do you mean?" The merchant asked, intrigued by the farmer's bitterness towards said High Priest.

"You see, traveler...three years ago, a sudden explosion happened." The farmer's face darkened. "No one died from it, but several was badly hurt. It was caused by the High Priest's emotional outburst, or whatever the villagers said to me that time. Just imagine, he's just a brat! Yet he possesses such powerful gift from the gods! What will our village become, if he become our High Priest? He can't even control his own powers!"

"He's a good kid, I'm sure of it! He doesn't want to hurt anyone! Just give him some time to learn about his own power, I'm sure he'll be the best High Priest ever!" The wife shook the flask on her hands, accidentally splashing the contents onto her husband's face.

"Alright, alright, I get it." The merchant stopped the spouses' quarrel with his business smile. "Even so, it's an interesting story I've ever heard. Thank you for entertaining me with the story, Sir, Ma'am."

"Ohoho, the pleasure is mine, Mr. Merchant," The wife flashed a flirty smile. "Say, do you have exotic or unusual foreign goods for a hearty price? I would like to have them!"

Seeing the business opportunity right under his nose, the merchant quickly opened his suitcase, showing the merchandises within.

"Certainly, Ma'am! If I may suggest to you, this pair of ladies' shoes! 100% eastern silk, and leathers from northeast kingdom! Durable and soft, only ten gold coins! Ah, since you've treated me with delicious lunch, I'll give you a price of eight coins! How about it?"

The farmer's wife exchanged her glance with her husband, before smiling widely to the merchant.

"We're really sorry, young man. We don't have any gold coins. Would you like to accept the payment with our vegetables instead?"

With his eyebrows raised in curiosity, the farmer asked─

"But what is exactly 'a pair of shoes'? Would you please enlighten me, traveler?"

* * *

"Darn, they can't afford anything! Not even a pair of shoes!" The merchant grumbled, "Now that I think about it, they aren't wearing shoes at all. They don't even know what shoes are! What the heck?"

After his meal, the young merchant walked through a forest nearby the village. The farmer have told him about unique fruits and nuts from the forest, and needless to say, it piqued his interest a little.

"Maybe if I can get my hands on those fruits and nuts and sell them to the next town...that'll be great."

He walked through the forests─the branches and the grass were green as emeralds and precious jades. Earthly dirt and fresh greens' aroma filled the air. Faintly, he smelled the scent of flowers danced through his nose. He followed the trail of the sweet smell, until he found a pond within the forest.

At the pond's surroundings, white flowers were grown in abundance. The sweet scent of flowers lingered softly, as light as the cotton and linen. The young merchant was mesmerized by the sight. He felt the sensation of fluffy white clouds brushing against all of his five senses.

His eyes caught a movement. It was gentle, almost like the faeries flying through the flowers. He thought it was the breeze, but it wasn't one.

It was a young man clad in pure white, sitting on the ground, admist the field of flowers. His presence was thin and fragile, swaying slowly like a wind sprite.

 _"An angel? No, a fairy? What is that? Am I hallucinating?"_ The merchant thought to himself. He rubbed his eyes, unsure of what he was seeing with his own eyes.

 _A mysterious land. A mysterious existence. A mysterious presence, hypnotically enchanting, slowly alluring the merchant to walk even closer. One step, two steps, three steps._

The young man raised his head, half of his face was covered with a white cowl. He shifted his sight, until his gaze met with the merchant's. The sweet, powdery smell of the flowers lingered through the air. The merchant could feel his heartbeat drummed even faster. His mind went blank, just by staring into the young man's deep onyx eyes.

 _The petals─as white as snow, fragrant and delicate─danced in the air as the gust blowing from the sky. A mysterious land. A mysterious existence. A mysterious presence, drawing the merchant even closer, and closer._

"Who are you?" The young man asked. His face was fully basked in the sunlight, illuminating his pale skin and raven hair.

"Ah...I'm so sorry for staring," The merchant quickly replied, his face went red. "I'm just a travelling merchant. I was looking for the forest's wildberries and nuts, but then I got stranded here."

"I see." The white-clad man nodded. His expression was almost void of emotion. It was like he had no interest or attraction towards anything else, but the swaying flowers surrounding him.

"May I ask, who you may be?" The merchant carefully spoke. He flashed another of his business smile, hoping it would soften the cold attitude of the young man.

In a sudden, a strong wind blew. The young man slowly stood. The petals of the flowers were scattered, creating a small snowstorm around the young man. The colors of pure white burned vividly into the merchant's eyes, right before the young man opened his mouth to speak.

"I am the High Priest of Choumi Village. My name is Shigeo."

Memories were swirling swiftly inside the merchant's mind. The farmer and his wife's conversations were played once again, within his head.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from the villagers before." The merchant smiled, but said young priest hung his head low.

"Is that so..." Shigeo, the priest gazed at the flowers, swaying gently from the breeze. "You're not afraid of me? Even though you've heard everything from them..."

"No, no. Truth to be told, I haven't heard that lot about you from them. You're such a delicate and gentle person, so why do I have to be afraid of you?" The merchant asked, unaware of the priest's gritting teeth.

"You don't understand, then..." Shigeo clenched his fists, his face showed a pained expression. "I was born with the gods' power, yet I can't control it. I've hurt many people with this power, including my own brother."

A heavy silence sang throughout the pond and the field of flowers. Whispers of wind softly caressed the young priest's ears. A pitiful chuckle escaped his dry lips.

"I never asked for this power. I never asked to be born this way. I didn't mean to hurt others...but..."

"If it's just about _that,_ then there's no problem for you, right?" The merchant calmly spoke. "Listen, your power is like an animal. A beast. All that matters for you is to tame it. _Tame the wild beast._ "

The young priest's eyes widened. A ray of sunlight shined through the field and the pond, painting the scenery with dazzling colors.

"At the same time, it's like having a blade in your hands. A sharp, unrivaled blade. Use your blade to protect the village, and nurture them with your kindness."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm just an incompetent priest, yet you─"

"Listen here, young man!" The merchant suddenly yelled. "I am the great merchant of Tokido Town! I know good stuff when I see one! I can see right away, that you're a fine guy! You have great powers, that's cool and all! However, you only lack two points: control, and confidence!"

Overwhelmed by the merchant's speech, Shigeo could only stare in silence.

"I'm sure, you'll be a great priest someday! Just learn to control your powers better, and try to believe in yourself."

"But I'm not sure I can control this power all by myself─"

A scream roared from within the forest. Quite loud one, at that. The merchant's heart skipped a beat. The scream was shrill, sounded like a girl's. The young priest's eyes were widened in horror. He was sweating bullets, while gazing intensely at the forest.

"This is bad, I have to help her..." Shigeo mumbled, his body shivered. In a flash, the merchant grabbed his hand and dashed, dragging him to the forest.

"What are you waiting for!? If we have to hurry, then go already!" The merchant yelled, rushing deeper into the forest.

"But...! But...what if my power..."

Shigeo felt the merchant's hands slapped against his cheeks, and then his eyes met with the determined gaze of the latter.

"No buts! I'll try to cook something up, while you go! Now, tell us where the voice came from, and we'll rescue them!" The merchant spoke, still holding Shigeo's face. "Remember, it's your duty to protect the people, as the village's High Priest!"

The words pierced through Shigeo's mind like an arrow, cutting loose all of his worries away. He gained a little bit of confidence, as the merchant reminded him of his sense of duty. Slowly, he pointed towards a direction.

"That way. We have to hurry!"

The two young men ran deeper, and what happened next was terrifying to watch. A young girl was sobbing helplessly, while a giant bear menacingly bared its teeth towards her. The girl's shoulder was severely injured.

"Hey, we have to help her! What are you waiting for? Use your power!" The merchant pointed at the bear, while the priest was shaking and sweating a lot. His face was ghostly pale.

"I...I can't...I..."

Much to Shigeo's surprise, the merchant grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Focus. Try to gather up your feelings─your will to protect others. Imagine them as glowing orbs of light inside your mind, and gather them into a ray of light...when the time is right, release them to the bear. Got it?"

Shigeo nodded nervously. The merchant took off his hand and rushed to the bear, yelling loudly.

"HEY! FUGLY BEAR! OVER HERE!"

It worked. The bear changed the direction of its claws to the merchant, who was quickly reaching to a nearest tree's branches and climbed fast.

The young priest took a deep breath, focusing all of his energy to his hands. He closed his eyes, concentrating his mind to calm himself. A rush of anxiety and uneasiness filled his chest, but he tried hard to gather his feelings of wanting to protect the girl and the merchant.

 _I have to protect them. I want to protect them. Please..._

"NOW! RELEASE YOUR POWER!"

His eyes were wide open. At that time, a surge of power poured out wildly from the palms of his hands. The air burns hot, and an unseen force threw the bear away. The ground was shaking from the bear's weight, slammed down in a loud thud. The bear was knocked out in an instant.

Utterly stunned from shock, the merchant's mouth were gaped. The whole situation was hard to be believed. "So that's the 'gods' power' everyone's been talking about. How can a slender, delicate person possesses such destructive power?" He thought to himself.

Freed from his surprise, the merchant approached the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked. The girl nodded, brimming with tears.

Shigeo wanted to get close to the girl, but he hesitated. The merchant waved his hand, telling the priest to get over it and approach them.

"O─oh, High Priest!" The girl kneeled at the sight of the notorious priest, but her injury made her legs weak. She stumbled to the ground.

"Please, do not force yourself." Shigeo spoke to her, worriedly. "Let me see your wound."

The priest carefully placed his hands on the girl's injury. Upon touching her warm blood, Shigeo's face went even paler. His heart was racing uncontrollably. Painful memories were flowing inside his head, reopening his old scars. Images of wounded people flashed within his mind.

"It's okay. Focus yourself to help her."

Shigeo looked up. The merchant's bright smile was there─as radiant as the sun above.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Once again, the warm feelings within Shigeo's chest was channeled through his hands. The girl's wounds were healed perfectly. Pleasantly surprised, the little girl groveled on the ground.

"Thank you very much, High Priest! Thank you very much!" She said, overjoyed of the miracle performed by the High Priest.

* * *

When they went back to the village, the girl's mother was horrified. However, her worry soon turned into relief and joy upon finding that her daughter was unharmed, despite the girl's dress was stained by so much blood. Seeing that the High Priest─who was previously feared for his uncontrollable powers─had rescued her daughter, the mother kneeled to the ground.

"Thank you very much, High Priest! I cannot convey to you how much I owe you for saving my daughter's life!" The mother said, in tears of joy and relief.

"Please, raise your head...I am not worthy for such praise..." Shigeo bashfully replied, taking a glance at the merchant. "This travelling merchant here is the one who saved your daughter from a bear attack."

"Nonsense, he was the one who did it, with his 'god powers', no less."

"No, you helped me to control my power, earlier at the forest." The young priest stared at his own hands. "This is the first time...this is the first time I can control my power..."

Brimming with excitement, the young priest asked the merchant. "Brave merchant, may I have your name?"

"It's Reigen. Reigen Arataka." The merchant rubbed his nose in a rather proud manner.

Shigeo bowed deeply to the merchant, who was standing dumbfounded. The priest took off the white cowl that covered his head, revealing his face─now filled with determination.

"Master Reigen," He said, "Please, make me your disciple. Teach me how to use my power."

After being silent for an entire minute, the merchant yelled a loud outburst of disbelief and shock.

"HUH!? WHAAAAT!?"

* * *

 _A mysterious land. A mysterious existence. A mysterious presence, drawing the merchant to come even closer, and closer. A quiet voice, compelling him to walk even closer._

 _It was a young man clad in pure white, sitting on the ground, admist the blooming flowers. His presence was thin and fragile, swaying slowly like a wind sprite. The merchant thought he was an angel, but he wasn't one._

 _It wasn't an angel. It wasn't a fairy. It was just a young man. An ordinary young man, with peculiar powers believed were given by the gods of heaven since his birth._

 _A mysterious country. A mysterious encounter. A mysterious destiny._

 _An unseen force called red strings of fate, has bound the two people together._


	2. 羽亡キ鳥 -wingless bird-

_Once upon a time, there were two brother birds. The Little Brother Bird was a majestic, strong bird with beautiful singing voice. The Big Brother Bird was plain-looking, small and weak bird, but he was gifted with a pair of beautiful wings. Both of them lived in harmony, with the Little Brother sang sweet and cheerful songs for his older sibling every morning._

 _Until one day, the Big Brother Bird started to spread his wings and fly, leaving their warm nest._

 _And the Little Brother Bird stopped singing ever since._

* * *

"Good morning, Master Reigen!"

The merchant named Reigen jumped from the bed, startled by the voice that greeted him earlier. It was a maid at the door, smiling kindly at him.

"Our High Priest waits for your presence at the dining room for breakfast," She took a bow, before leaving the room with a graceful twirl.

Reigen grabbed his shirt, cleaning up his appearance right in front of a mirror. He took a sigh, and thought to himself:

 _So, it wasn't a dream. That kid really asked me to become his master. That kid─the High Priest of the Choumi Village─asked me to become his master._

A grin popped out from his lips, and he quickly held a laughter that nearly came out of his throat.

 _Wait, wait, wait! Isn't this great? This is awesome! I was given a friggin' authority by THE High Priest himself as his master! This means, I have this village in my hands, once I took control of their authority figure! THIS IS GREAT!_

"Master Reigen?" A gentle knock was heard at the door, along with a clear voice─it was none other than the High Priest himself. Hearing the cue, Reigen swiftly finished tidying his scarf and walked out of the room.

"Good morning," Shigeo, the High Priest smiled subtly at Reigen. "How was your sleep?"

"It was good. The bed is nice and comfy." Reigen smiled back at the young priest, who bashfully averted his eyes.

"That's good to hear. Would you like to have your breakfast now, Master?"

"Yes, please do. I'm starving."

The two walked to the dining room. At the center of the room, a large table was set with white tablecloth and numerous dishes─all steaming and fragrant. Two or three maids bowed at the sight of the well-respected priest. Shigeo waved his hand, signaling the servants to leave the room.

Reigen's head fidgeted, in either excitement or exhilaration.

 _Ooooooooh boooooy. Becoming the master of this kid feels GREAT! I can order anything I want, and they'll do what I command them to do!_

"Please, have yourself." Shigeo nodded. "I hope this suits your taste, Master."

"Ah, you don't have to worry. This breakfast is awesome, I'm impressed."

When Reigen took a slice of bread, he noticed that the priest himself didn't do anything, but to carefully watched him from the other side of the table. He took a glance on the bread, ripped it to half, and offered it to the priest.

"Here, you go eat too. These dishes are too much for me alone to eat."

Shigeo's face lit up in embarrassment, but he smiled afterwards. The young priest's smile somewhat made Reigen's heart skipped a beat.

"Sure. Thank you very much, Master."

Another knock was heard from the door. A man's voice spoke, "Good morning, High Priest. May I come in? I have Captain Ritsu with me."

"Oh, sure. Please, come in."

The door opened, and two young men walked into the room. Both of them were clad in pure white─one of them was a blonde with priest's garb, while the other was raven-haired and donned a set of armor on his limbs.

The blonde has friendly expression on his face. His hair was short and neatly combed. The other man has stern and cold eyes, with unkempt black hair. The two of them greeted the priest warmly.

"Hello, Shigeo-kun. May I join in for breakfast?" The blonde man smiled. "Oh, this must be the brave merchant the villagers talked about yesterday!"

"Pleased to meet you," Reigen flashed out his business smile. "I'm Reigen Arataka, just a merchant from Tokido."

"Oh. So...this is the _'just merchant'_ everyone's been talking about," The raven-haired man spoke. His voice was rather cynical and condescending. "I was expecting someone... _bigger_. Frankly, I'm disappointed."

"Ritsu, please watch your words!" Shigeo reprimanded the young man. "He may be just a merchant, but he helped me control my power! I'm sure, he's more than just an ordinary man!"

The young man stared coldly at Reigen. His eyes were sharp as an eagle's. With arrogant manner, he turned away and walked out from the dining room.

"I lost my appetite. I'll come to see you again, Nii-san... _when he's not around_." The black-haired man said, almost mockingly. His words lit an ember of anger within Reigen's chest.

 _"What's with this cocky guy? He gets on my nerves really fast. Less than three minutes─that's a record he got there."_ Reigen thought. He quietly clenched his fists under the table, while sporting a gentle smile.

"I'm really sorry for my younger brother's insolence!" Shigeo quickly bowed to Reigen. "Please forgive him, Master!"

"I also apologize for Shigeo-kun's behalf," The blonde priest also bowed. His face was stiff with shame. "Captain Ritsu was tired from his expedition through the Western Valley, so please..."

Reigen sighed, while still keeping the smile on his face. "It's okay. Maybe he's just tired, as you say, Mister─"

"I'm Teruki, Shigeo─I mean, High Priest's second-in-command. I'm the Choumi Village's Second Priest. I'm also His Highness' childhood friend." The blonde introduced himself politely. "You can call me Teru, if you want."

"Teru-kun, how many times I have told you...you can call me by my name if we're not in presence of the villagers! Stop being too formal!" Shigeo protested, his ears went red. Teru laughed at the sight.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So, let's dig in, shall we?"

The clinking tablewares sounded like chimes of bells. Reigen took a bite from a grilled meat on the table, while Teru munched on a toast with egg.

"May I ask about the young man...who left earlier? Is he also a priest, like you two?" Reigen awkwardly asked the two priests, who exchanged glances in turn.

"My younger brother...his name is Ritsu," Shigeo replied. "He's not a priest─he doesn't have the 'power of gods' like us. But he joined the village's Order of Knights and he's now a Captain."

"Really? You two don't look alike," Reigen commented, chewing on a bacon. "He looks even...older than you. I thought you were the younger one."

Shigeo chuckled. "I get that a lot from people."

"But, really...that Little Brother..." Teru mused, still munching on his toast. "He's already grown so fast. He jumped straight to the position of Captain at the age of 16. You think, it's too...impropable, right?"

A slightly heavy air weighed the room, before Shigeo sighed and talked.

"Ritsu is Ritsu. He's such a talented person. I think you're thinking about it too much, Teru-kun. We were also becoming priests in a very young age, so I don't think it's impossible for Ritsu to reach even higher."

Reigen watched the two childhood friends suddenly went silent. They both stopped eating and talking. Shigeo stared to the window, while Teru looked down on his empty plate.

 _"What's with this atmosphere? I think something big is definitely happening between them...and also the cocky little brother,"_ Reigen quietly thought.

"Yeah. I'm sure of that. Sorry for doubting him earlier," Teru spoke, forcing a smile. "You two are brothers, so I'm sure both of you will accomplish lots of things, in your own leagues."

"He can fly better than I am," Shigeo softly mumbled─standing from his seat and approached the window, "He's a strong and talented knight...the best knight of our village. Compared to his older brother...he can soar higher to the sky. Maybe even the sky's not a limit for him."

"Stop being so gloomy. Look, what your 'Master' is here for?" Teru laughed brightly, pointing at Reigen, who was busy finishing a big bowl of porridge.

The merchant quickly cleaned his face with a handkerchief, before returning to his dignified, calm tone of speaking.

"Looks like we have lots of session for training to do," Reigen cheerfully remarked, "Come on. Don't lose to your brother. I'll help you soar, too."

Shigeo watched his childhood friend and his new master staring intently at him, filling his chest with warmth. He smiled briefly, and turned his back from the window─facing the two men with confidence.

"Okay. Please take care of me from now on, Master Reigen. Please help me too, Teru-kun."

* * *

Reigen, Shigeo, and Teru were sitting down under an apple tree at the village's fruit orchards. Shigeo practiced to control his power by lifting apples, carefully watched and observed by the other two.

"So, what does the Order of Knights do?" Reigen asked Teru, who easily lifted three apples above his head─using his power.

"They protect the village, just like us Priests. The only difference is that the Priests possess greater magical power, while they don't. They rely on physical strength and martial arts for combat. They also have lesser authority than the Priests," The blond priest replied, now juggling the apples in the air. "Oh, yeah. The Knights also formed a group to conduct expeditions, all for expanding fields or territory of our village. Recently, they found a cave near the Western Valley. The cave isn't suitable for living, but at least they found wild vegetables grown inside it."

Reigen nodded, looking at Shigeo's undivided concentration to lift an apple. He held his chuckle after seeing Shigeo's face, which looked like a hen trying to push eggs from its buttocks. "How old are you again? I'm curious. You guys are so young, but you are already appointed Priests with great authority and responsibility."

"Shigeo and I turn 18 this year. Ritsu's 16 going on 17. Well, we got our title as Priests when we were 10," Teru stopped juggling the apples and took one of them into his hand. "It reminds me, it's almost 8 years since then. Since our High Priest Trial Ceremony. Right? Shigeo-kun?"

Suddenly, lots of apples from the trees surrounding them were falling onto the ground. It was Shigeo's power that went out of control, out of embarrassment from Teru's words. Teru giggled at the sight.

"What? What happened?" Reigen brushed a pile of leaves on the top of his head, interested with Shigeo's red-as-apple face.

"The senior Priests appointed Shigeo-kun as the new High Priest instead of me. I was jealous of him...and in front of everyone else, I attempted to attack him with the ceremonial knife. I threw the knife with my full power, and Shigeo-kun easily deflected that knife─"

"Would you please stop it, Teru-kun," Shigeo turned his face away─his ears were red.

"What, what happened?" Reigen interrupted, ignoring Shigeo's embarrassment. "Did any of you got hurt? Was it serious?"

Teru shook his head. "No. Nobody got hurt. Instead, I got my head _shaved clean_ for that. Right in the middle of my head, you see, Master Reigen."

The apple in front of Shigeo exploded, much to Reigen's shock. Shigeo covered his already burning face with his hands.

"After that, Shigeo-kun cried...no, _bawled_ in front of the senior Priests and the spectators...and he made my hair grow back. The funniest part was my hair, though. You see, he made my hair grew _tall_ ," Teru continued his story, "My hair grew upwards. Like a tower...or rather, a _haystack_."

"I...I'm really sorry for that..." Shigeo trembled, sweating from head to toe. His blond friend warmly ruffled his hair, laughing in a carefree way.

"Don't apologize for that! Thanks to that incident, I realized how strong you are, and that was how we became friends, right?"

"From what I saw and listened, I think I know how High Priest's power works," Reigen mumbled, and pointed at Shigeo's head.

 _"His power is highly connected to his emotions."_

"Huh?" Both of the Priests puzzled in curiosity of the merchant's words.

"Take a better look at him, Mr. Second Priest. He was able to do amazing things whenever his certain emotions reaches a peak." Reigen took a piece of the exploded apple from the ground. "First, he deflected the knife you threw at him because he felt 'scared' or something. And then, he made your hair grew─to an abnormal extent─because he was feeling 'guilty' or feeling bad for you."

"Secondly, he made these apples fell from the trees when you told him an embarrassing story. He even made this one explode. This happened because he was feeling 'embarrassed' to the point that his powers went beyond his control."

Shigeo's eyes widened after listening to Reigen's theory. "That...might be true. Yesterday, when the girl was attacked by a bear, Master told me to focus my feelings─feelings to protect others─into a single attack. And I did it. I was also able to heal the girl's wounds right after he told me to concentrate."

"Well, I guess you'll have to learn to control your emotions, then," Reigen patted Shigeo's shoulders. "Alright, let's continue to the next segment of our training regiment!"

"I'm going to the village for a while," Teru interrupted. "I'll be back soon to bring lunch for you guys. Please watch over Shigeo-kun for me, Master Reigen."

"Got it." "Be careful on your way, Teru-kun."

* * *

On the way back to the village, Teru found someone was waiting at the gates of the High Priest's quarters. It was Ritsu, his face looked dejected and sour.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Teru cheerfully greeted his younger peer, but the latter answered with a frown.

"I know, you don't really like Master Reigen. But he's an honest man. He tries so hard to help your brother, you know. I can tell─"

" _How can you tell?_ " Ritsu reacted rather strongly to Teru's words. "How can you tell that he's honest?"

Taken aback by Ritsu's violent streak, Teru stunned in silence. The younger knight glared sharply, his eyes filled with alertness and danger.

"I did some research with the expedition team earlier," Ritsu said, "I've dug some spicy informations regarding Reigen Arataka, that Tokido merchant."

"What about him?" Teru asked, a drop of sweat ran through his neck.

"He's _a fraud_ , a big one, at that," The knight chuckled sarcastically, "He a big shot liar at his hometown. That's what I heard. Apparently, he lied so much to the point that the entire country kicked him out. Isn't that interesting, Teru-san?"

The blond priest's eyes widened in disbelief. It was hard for him to believe that the kind and polite merchant was a fraud. He clenched his knuckles, refusing to believe Ritsu's information.

"Say, even if it's true..." Teru gulped, "Your brother─Shigeo-kun still trusts him. He has grown attached to the merchant. And also, Reigen-san really did help Shigeo-kun in controlling his power. You can't just─"

"Can't just what? Oh, dear...Teru-san, please stop being an idiot! This is why our village is infested with scums and scoundrels, rotting slowly on the inside!" Ritsu said, his voice raised a little, "You know, yesterday, we found plants with hallucinogenic properties being planted inside the cave at the Western Valley."

"Impossible! That means..."

"Yes. Someone from our village cultivated a _secret drug garden_ , right under our nose! We've caught the man responsible for it, and under torture, he admitted his deeds. Hallucinogenic drugs are prohibited in our village, and the punishment for cultivating, producing, or owning one is─"

" _Death_." Teru covered his mouth, swallowing hard. "Who's the man?"

"You wouldn't believe me, but the old guy that owns a farmer at the east of our village did it. It's hard to believe, right? Such a kind, friendly man like him..."

Ritsu walked, approaching Teru. His face was close to Teru's, glaring menacingly at the latter.

"Teru-san, please, help me get rid of him," Ritsu whispered, "That Reigen Arataka might pose threat to us all. He might have tricked Nii-san to trust him as a master to help him, but in reality...he just wanted to use Nii-san's power to curry his favor!"

"That's a serious accusation, Ritsu," Teru said, shoving Ritsu away, "I know you're a talented, brilliant knight...but you're going too far."

"My brother, Nii-san...he's a kind person," Ritsu tugged at Teru's arms, not letting him go, "Too much kindness will result in foolishness. My brother is a fool, and I know you're not like him. You're smarter, Teru-san. Don't get fooled by those liars."

"Little Brother, I think you've ran your mouth enough for today," Teru hissed, "Stop thinking about getting rid of your brother's new friend. Do you remember, what happened three years ago, when Shigeo-kun lost control of his power thanks to _you_?"

Ritsu stunned for a while. His face went pale, while his gaze fixed to the ground. Teru shoved Ritsu's grip from his arms, walking towards the quarter.

"He thought he lost you. Just imagine, what would have happened if you were really dead back then? The explosion would have been catastrophic, don't you think?" Teru turned his face away, "You said that you want to protect this village. But what's more important for is now isn't protecting the village from scoundrels or crooks─it is to protect the village from Shigeo-kun's potential dangerous explosions."

* * *

A week later, there was no improvement on Shigeo's training. Exasperated, Reigen suggested for taking a break.

"Putting to much strain on your mind isn't a good thing either," The merchant said, wisely. However, the young priest begged to differ.

"Master! One more time! I promise, just once!" Shigeo swept his sweating neck with his sleeves. Reigen sighed.

"Fine, one more time."

Shigeo closed his eyes, trying hard to focus the direction of his power, to an apple on his hands. Softly, he heard Reigen's voice whispering on his ear. He felt a gentle breeze blew his hair, drumming his heart even faster.

"Open your eyes. Look at the apple, closely," Reigen touched his shoulders, "Just relax. Let the direction of your power flow to this apple. Control your output, don't pour too much power on it, or it'll explode."

Feeling his heart pounding harder than usual, Shigeo was confused. His skin felt warm from where his master was touching earlier. However, he managed to focus his mind on the training. The apple was finely sliced amd peeled. The apple's peeled skin danced in the air, just like a silky red ribbon blown away by the wind.

"You did it..." Reigen gasped in amazement, "You did it! Hurray!"

"T─thank you..."

All of Shigeo's anxiety and tension washed away by seeing his master's smiling happily. He felt warmth inside his chest─he was sure to control his power's output, or else it would overflow and mess things up.

"His Highness is quite a quick learner, I'm impressed!" Reigen complimented the young priest, who fidgeted and blushed.

"Please, Master...don't call me that. Actually, I dislike being treated too formally..." Shigeo tugged his master's sleeves, his head facing the earth. "It makes me feel...distant to others..."

"What do you mean? Distant?" Reigen asked, "If I were you, I would be all over the place! I would love everyone to call me 'Your Majesty Reigen', for that matter!"

"But I...don't like that...kind of thing," The priest stuttered, he couldn't make his words. "I was treated like this since I was a child. I never asked to become a High Priest. I just want to be a normal person, void of powers and status. I just want someone to call me by my name, not my title as a High Priest."

Noticing his disciple's discomfort, Reigen took away the cowl that covered Shigeo's head. He then ruffled the confused young man's hair, much to his own enjoyment.

"I see. So, you wanted to become a commoner, huh?" Reigen chuckled, "Okay! From now on, I'll call you ' _Mob_ '!"

"What...?" The confused Shigeo asked.

"It means 'lower part of the community'," The master grinned, gently caressed his disciple's head, "People may see you as the High Priest with almighty gods' powers or whatever, but in my eyes, you're just a normal boy─a normal guy, who is capable of feeling happiness, anger, and sadness. So, you should be happy now, 'Mob'!"

Shigeo showed his rare smile, once again. His cheeks blushed in faint pink.

"Thank you, Master. Please call me 'Mob' from now on."

At that moment, Reigen didn't realize of how impactful his words were to the young priest. He didn't know that an unseen force has driven him and the young man's fate into a intertwining, winding threads of fate. The unseen force called─

* * *

" _Hatred_."

Ritsu mused by himself at the cave of the Western Valley. He uprooted a plant from the soil. It wasn't a wild vegetable. It was a cultivated plant, forbidden to touch by the village's elders.

"Hatred is what makes me firm," He spoke, his voice echoing through the cave's walls. "Kind people like Nii-san and Teru-san don't have it in their systems."

 _How foolish. If only they were a little bit aware of others' darkness. Ah, it would be impossible for them. They are Priests, who spend their lives bathed in white light, basked with powers of the gods from the heaven, not knowing the evils of the world._

 _While us, the Knights, we live off the evils that men do. Our senses of alert are honed perfectly, while delivering punishments to the wicked ones. We were trained to not trust easily, instead...we were trained to suspect everyone and everything._

 _No, that's just my excuse. In fact, it's just me. I'm the only one who thinks that way. I'm the one who orders myself not to trust anyone. I would embrace the darkness, if it means to protect this village. If it's to protect Nii-san._

 _I will demolish the wicked ones, until the very roots. I will destroy evils of this village, all to protect Nii-san. I shall create a better place for Nii-san. Even if it means I would become a demon myself._

The young knight took the plant in his hand, gazing to the flames of a bonfire in the middle of the cave. His black pupils dilated with darkness, while the lights from the fire glimmered.

 _The light cannot exist without shadows. Therefore, I will become the darkness of this village, supporting Nii-san to shine even brighter._

"After all, a wingless bird who cannot fly isn't worth shit."

* * *

Two days later, Ritsu and his fellow knights conducted a search at a villager's house. The person was convicted for drug posessions. Looking at a band of white-clad knights, the man quivered.

"Wh─what are you stinkin' knights doin'!?" He panicked, jumped from his seat, splashing his drink everywhere. The stench of alcohol filled the room.

"Good day, Sir. We heard that you were close friends with the old man from east quarters. He was executed over a week ago for cultivating a type of forbidden plant used for hallucinogenic drugs," Ritsu spoke, in a cold, deathly tone, "Would you please cooperate with us to search your house for a bit?"

"Fine! Search for it! You knights ain't got anythin'!" The house owner angrily yelled. Shifting his gaze, Ritsu acted somewhat apathetic towards the man.

 _This kind of people is what plaguing our village...it makes my stomach turn. Well, whatever. Not for long. I will cleanse this village from the likes of you._

Quietly, Ritsu took out a dried plant's leaves, wrapped inside a paper. He threw the contents inside a cupboard when everyone wasn't looking.

 _I feel bad for you, but you will make a good example for others not to do evil deeds, just like that old man. Next, I will definitely get that fraud of a merchant off from Nii-san's side. I swear, I'm going to make his punishment as harsh as I can._

"Oh, what's this?"

All eyes were directed towards Ritsu's fingers, pointed at the cupboard. A strange smell was drifting from inside it.

"It seems you have your share too, Sir."

The man was sweating bullets. He denied the unspoken accusations from the suspecting glares of the knights. The scene was cruel as a murder of crows pecking upon a defenseless, weak bug.

"It ain't mine! I swear to gods! I didn't do that stuff!" The man yelled in panic, but to no avail. The knights have prepared chains to bound his hands. "Please, no!"

"You can talk as much as you want later," Ritsu coldly smirked, " _In your grave_."

They dragged the man outside of the house. The rain was pouring wildly, with roars of thunder shaking the sky. From afar, a hooded figure walked towards them. It was Teru, with disbelief painted across his pale face.

"Knights, halt! What are you doing!?" He exclaimed, "Why are you taking this man? Whose order is it?"

"It's _my order_ , Second Priest," Ritsu faced the priest, "He is condemned to a death penalty for drugs possession."

"Really? Could you show me the evidence, then?"

The young knight shoved a bag of dried leaves, his face looked empty, yet somehow satisfied. Teru shuddered at the sight.

"There, are you done, Second Priest?"

"No, not yet. Reigen-san! How is it?"

Violently, Ritsu turned his head. From inside the house, two figures came out slowly. One of then was Reigen, and the other one was─

"Nii-san! What are you doing here!?" Ritsu yelled, his face turned paler than white. His brother stared at him with sad expression.

" _Why is your pocket stained with green, Captain?_ " Shigeo asked, his voice cracked from anguish. Even so, he continued to ask his own brother. "Answer my question, Knight!"

"...!"

Ritsu was unable to speak. He stared at his own pocket, dumbfounded by the evil colors that stained it. Teru reached for flakes that were sticking out of the knight's pocket, examined it, and gasped.

"This paper...comes from the northern part of this country," Reigen carefully rolled the paper that was used to wrap the drug. "It's almost impossible for an eastern villager to acquire it. This village doesn't have trading networks that extends to the northern regions."

"If I'm not mistaken, your expedition was going to the northern parts of our village...right about a month ago, wasn't it?" Teru morbidly spoke. "I don't want to believe this, Little Brother..."

Staying silent, Ritsu looked up to the raining sky. All of his followers have moved away from him, staring with disgust and disbelief.

"Order of Knights Code Number 5," One of the knights said, "The punishment for slander, framing, and abuse of authority is─"

" _Death_ ," A cold, heavy voice came out of Ritsu's dry throat. "A wingless bird who can't even fly isn't worth shit."

A thunder echoed from the distance. The rain was getting louder and louder, beating the tired, exhausted bodies of the men gathered there.

"I should've died long time ago. I should've fell into the ground and dead."

Abruptly, a hard slap hit Ritsu's cheek. It was his older brother, swallowing his tears and pain. His face was wet from rain. Unexpected by everyone else, the High Priest kneeled on the ground. He kneeled to the condemned man, who was bound in chains.

"I apologize for my brother's insolence. His actions smears the Order of Knights' face, and also my family's reputation," The Priest spoke, "Please, I beg of you...spare his life."

"His Highness...please, raise your head," One of the knights replied, "It's impossible. The punishment is final. One who commits such atrocity shall be delivered─"

"Then, I shall accept the punishment in his place! Let Ritsu free!" Shigeo slammed his head on the wet grounds, sticking mud on his clothes and face. "Please, kill me if that satifies you."

"NII-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT! STOP THAT!"

Ritsu quickly rushed to his brother's side, helping him to stand. However, Shigeo refused to do so. He kept kneeling on the ground.

"Ritsu," Teru approached the two brothers, "If you didn't do this kind of thing, this wouldn't have happened."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" A loud scream roared out from Ritsu. "YOU, WHO WAS GIFTED BY THE GODS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Ritsu kneeled beside his brother's side, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I just wanted to protect this village, I just wanted to protect Nii-san...but I was powerless. I only did what I could..."

"You've changed," Teru clenched his fists, "We three were best of friends in our childhood. But then, you began to distance yourself from us, right after you were rejected by the senior Priests to join the Priests' ranks. You're not the kind, honest, happy Ritsu we knew."

No one opened their mouth. The wind and rain was beating left and right, the lightning flashed gallantly in the sky. Reigen noticed a slight change at the cliff's terrains. His eyes widened with horror upon realizing what it was.

"EVERYONE, GET AWAY FROM HERE! THERE'S A LANDSLIDE COMING THIS WAY!" He yelled, but it was too late. The crumbling mud and soil rushed towards them. He let out a scream, closed his eyes...but nothing happened.

The landslide was floating above them, like a giant spread wing of an eagle. Contrary to his beliefs, it wasn't Shigeo nor Teru's doing.

It was _Ritsu_ , holding out his hands─as if he would took off and fly to the thundering skies. With a gentle push, he threw the landslide to their side. Gasping hard, he stumbled to the ground, staring at his own hands.

"Ritsu..." Shigeo stood up, approaching his brother. "You did that?"

Reigen and Teru watched anxiously, looking at the older brother's trembling shoulders.

 _"Congratulations!"_ He cheerfully said, pulling his younger brother into a warm hug. "You finally awakened your power! I'm so proud of you! Remember, when you were still a kid, you always cried when I and Teru practicing to use our power─"

"That's unfair, Nii-san."

Shigeo was stunned. His younger brother, who was lost to him years ago, now came back right in front of his eyes. Ritsu's tears were falling down, washed away by the rainwater.

"You didn't even give me a chance to apologize."

Moments later, the rain stopped. A small ray of sun shyly peeked from thick black clouds. Reigen and Teru smiled at the brothers.

"Finally, Ritsu leaves the nest and fly on his own wings," The blond priest scratched his head. Half-amazed, half-dumbfounded.

* * *

Another two days later, Ritsu was punished by the Order of Knights. He was stripped of his ranks and rewards. Instead of expulsion, he was ordered as a personal bodyguard to the High Priest. Oddly enough, many found that he seems to enjoy his new position a lot more than his former job. He also smiled more often than before.

"...nnnnn...yes...there...ahh! Not too hard..."

"Whooops, sorry."

"...mnnnnn...it feels good..."

Reigen felt his face went hot. He was giving a massage to Shigeo, who was exhausted from his training. Hearing his disciple's delighted moaning made his mind wander everywhere.

"I'm glad that Ritsu is forgiven," Shigeo said, laying on the bed. "He seems happier. I think it's because he finally awakened his power!"

"Yeah...and he's also permitted to stay near you everyday," Reigen mumbled, "Although, he doesn't seem to be happy when he sees me..."

"Hmm? Master, did you say something?"

"No, no. By the way, I'm curious about the explosion that happened three years ago. I heard from Teru, that it was caused by you, regarding Ritsu's wellbeing. Is it true?"

Shigeo's face turned stiff. He sighed slightly, and said, "Yes. It was."

Slowly, he sat on the bed. Twiddling his fingers, he nervously told the story.

"Ritsu was picking a fight with another kids. I tried to stop them, but one of them knocked Ritsu with a weapon. He was bleeding so much...I was so scared."

The young priest grabbed onto his master's arms. He was trembling.

"I thought he died. I was blacked out. After that, I woke up to a mess. Everything surrounding me was destroyed. Thankfully, nobody died from it...but they all got hurt, including Ritsu."

Reigen patted Shigeo's shaking shoulders. He jolted a little, but then he calmed down from the kind gesture.

"It's okay. You are able to contain yourself this time. It won't happen again─not under my supervision."

Shigeo nodded, feeling somewhat comforted by the words. "...yeah."

"By the way, Master...would you like me to clean your ears?"

Flustered, Reigen asked with beet-red face, "Really? Are you serious? Is it really okay?"

The young man averted his gaze, his face flushed in bright pink. He patted his lap, signaling approval.

"...hurry up, while Ritsu's not here..."

"Well then, excuse me, Your Highness!"

Reigen cheerfully put his head on Shigeo's lap, made the latter chuckling in amusement. Gently, the Priest pulled out a swab made out of cotton, and began to clean his master's ears.

"Say, Mob?"

"Huh? Yeah?" Shigeo awkwardly responded. He wasn't used to his new nickname, but he loved the special nickname given by his master.

"Have you heard from Ritsu...about my past?"

Quietly, Shigeo nodded. His chest tightened in pain. He refused to believe Ritsu's story at first, but then...

"Is it true, Master? That you were exiled? Because of your way of living?"

"...yeah. Will you still trust me after this?"

Shigeo squeezed into the bedding, biting his lip. Even so, he likes his master. His master, who was always kind and gentle to him.

"No matter who you are, you are still my Master," He replied, "I will trust you. Because you are a good person."

Slowly, Reigen closed his eyes. He felt sleepy from his disciple's warmth and the soft bedding under his body.

"...that's good...to know. Thank you, Mob."

In less than a minute, Reigen fell asleep. He snored quite loudly, but looked peaceful. Shigeo giggled at the sight.

In an impulse, Shigeo lowered his head. He felt his master's breath brushing against his own face. Tranquil, yet maddening. His heartbeat drummed wildly.

He landed a kiss on Reigen's forehead, smiling happily afterwards.

"Good night, Master Reigen."

* * *

 _The Little Brother Bird finally left the empty nest. He left everything there─his beautiful singing voice, his majestic appearance─and fly towards the blue sky._

 _He doesn't need power, he doesn't need beautiful feathers, he doesn't need beautiful voice. All that he need is a pair of wings, which gives him an ability to fly._

 _To reach his brother._

 _Together, the brother birds dancing and playing with bliss._


End file.
